Toyosato Sharu
Toyosato Sharu (豊郷 沙流) nicknamed Charlotte (シャルロット Hepburn Romanization: Sharurotto) is character in Staffing's Saimin Yuugi and its sequel Saimin Enbu. Name Note: Because of some complications regarding her name it gets it own sections while usually it would just go atop. "Toyosato" is a name of a train station in Toyosato, Shiga, amongst others things including an elementary school, a town, called Toyosato, Miyagi. Toyosato does not have a known English meaning. Sharu could be derived from her nickname Charlotte, (romanization above) meaning that Sharu may be just the nickname and Charlotte is her real name. While this is not entirely implossible, it could be that "Sharu" could also be an incorrect romanization of "Saru" which means "monkey" or "certain" in some instances. Both are possible as Sharu is not a Japanese word and the kanji for Sharu romanizes itself as "Saru" not "Sharu", and google translate is unable to translate Sharu back into Japanese also credits the incorrectness of "Sharu". However Saru itself is not a name unless a part to a larger name which give credibility to her name being "Charlotte" For the sake of convience and adding up with how the game has romanized her name (incorrect or not) this page will refer to her as Sharu as opposed to a variant. How she was hypnotized Toyosato Sharu is able to be hypnotized hypnotized along with Taura Shiomi well into Shizunai Keika's route during the park scene. One must choose not to have sex there else Keika's three friends will appear and lead to a bad end. Choosing not to will lead to a mild interaction with Keika and her friends which will result in them finally being hypnotized. Gameplay & Walkthrough Toyosato Sharu along with her friends, Shizunai Keika, Tomikawa Shiun and Taura Shiomi are fans of Urakawa Yanagi's magic acts in class and often watch him preform. She and the girls get down on all fours at some point and tease Shizunai Keika. She is later hypnotized along with the class, turning the period onto a sexual playground. She first masturbates, semi-stripping down to her matching lime-green panties and bra en process. She next begins to strip entirely as she enters a sexual circle and later blowjobs a random student along with Shiomi and Shiun. To clean up the mess she kisses Shizunai Keika while letting Tomikawa lick cum off of her finger. The next phase to please her master lies at a home, but she is rendered dependent to do the most simple of tasks. Thus Taura Shiomi holds her up like a giant breathing doll, while Tomikawa Shiun dresses her. Apparently they never finish as while in her bunnygirl costume her breasts are left hanging out. She is the one who holds down, her teacher, Mukawa Rui while she is grouped raped by the other slaves, yet Sharu herself does nothing beyond this. When her master arrives she looks at him endearingly, wishing to serve him, but cannot without aid. The game end when Yanagi cums spraying his slaves with his semen, though her expression never changed. She is also a makes-an-appearance character in Saimin Enbu, where she, Taura Shiomi and Shizunai Keika... Personality Toyosato Sharu was a fiercely independent girl who was trademarked as the defacto leader of her group of friends along with Keika, Shiun and Taura. She was also something of a tease at first pretending to be hypnotized to have a jab at her friend Shizunai Keika. Sharu seemed to have the most amount of self-awareness and maintained a resistance slightly longer than Tomikawa Shiun and Taura Shiomi able to breifly resist the "strip to check calories" command. However asher hypnosis was deepened and progressed her master zapped her of her independenve and now she requires great help to please her master and is at times as limp as a doll, even requiring help to get clothed in the final scene. While others are eager to please their master she endearingly looks to her master like a god. ! scope="col"| |} Category:Saimin Yuugi Category:Saimin Enbu Category:Bunnygirl Slave Category:Zapped of independence Category:Tease turned Slave